tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v13 (8/17/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood, fans...I am Matt Fountain for the World Championship Wrestling Federation. Last night, we saw some big action...unfortunately for you at home...you only saw 2 and part of another match. Matt: Earlier today I met up with one of the WCWF more popular superstars at a charity event. cuts to what looks like an old abandoned airstrip, a line of 25 cars can be seen in the background, the sounds of a motorbike can be heard, then suddenly a man on a motorbike can be seen flying over the cars and then making a perfect landing on the other side, loud cheers can be heard. As the figure dismounts he is mobbed by a group of young ladies, after a few minutes security manages to clear a path and the figure approaches the camera - it's Bill 'Stuntman' Thomas Matt: Pretty Impressive stunt there Bill Bill: Why thank you Matt, still like to keep my hand in. of we love you Bill can be heard in the background Matt: I believe that you would like to reply to allegations from Mr Extreme and the Hardcore Homeboys about your behavoir to their manager Miss Dixie. Bill: Yeah I'd like to get a few things straight here Mr Extreme and the Softporn Homeboys... laughs Bill: Softporn Homeboys I like that one, credit has to go to JR Michaels of Brute Force for that one.. laughs again Bill: I can't believe the audacity of that bunch to say that I raped Miss Dixie come on you saw what happened on Tuesday Night War.. back to tuesday night War Shamus: And it never fails...the Stuntman is coming down to ringside now.... Cunningham: Phantom to the ropes now...Gatts follows him and knocks him out the ring. While in the commercial break Bill Thomas started fighting with Mr. Extreme and after nailing Extreme with a wrench and kissing Miss Dixie...he took off to the back of the arena, as did Mr. Extreme but now, Gatts going to the outside and Phantom with a Samoan Drop. Phantom rolls Gatts back into the ring and puts a headlock submission on Gatts. Matt: Well you clobbered Mr Extreme and then Kissed Miss Dixie Bill: Exactly I came down to ringside to check out the Hardcore Homeboyz for the prospective 6 man Tag man with Jesse 'The Jet' and Lord Darkwolf and all the time I was there Mr Extreme was dissing me while Miss Dixie could n't keep her eyes off me, I don't think she saw any of the match. So all I did was give Mr Extreme what he deserved and Miss Dixie what she wanted.. Bill: Tell me this then boys if I'm such a bad boy in this incident, why has Miss Dixie been phoning me all week asking me to let her manage me, pleading with me to go out with her eh? I think you boys need to sort out your own house first before throwing accusations at me! Matt: What about the challange thrown down to you from Dogg of the Hardcore Homeboyz Bill: Dogg what a silly name what you gonna do bite me? bitch ! I accept you challenge and when I've finished they'll be hauling your sorry ass down to the pound. Laughs once again Bill: Well gotta go Matt I've got another charity event lined up for this afternoon, no rest for the wicked! ha ha! then gets back on to the motorbike and rides off into the distance back to Fountain in the studio Fountain: Now, let's go to these very suprising comments from Johnny Butler. to a dreary gym a sweaty Johnny Butler working on the weights Butler: Well folks its me. Now Mr. Cawdor you challenge me eh? I do not mock your honor sir. I respect that GREATLY as well as you. But someday when your old and gray your body aches from the wrestling wars and your living in a little 2 bedroom apartment I will invite you to tea at my palatial estate. Your honor cant buy you that OK. I will enjoy our match up could be the WCWF match of the year. I accept sir but I have a couple stipulations. I gotta be at least a little annoying you know. 1. Must be a 2 out of 3 falls. I dot think a single fall will prove anything to either of us. 2. Unlimited time. 3.Loser acknowledges whose style is slightly better. OK lets connect sometime next week Friday night 8/23 looks good for both of us. Have your people call my people . pans to the locker room doorway as Rowan MacLeod comes into the gym, ready to work out, wearing a very tight, hot pink leotard and black leg warmers. She walks over to Johnny and they exchange a slow, tender kiss RM: Hello Lover! JB: Well, Rowan, spin around. Show the fans what they will never have. JB: Yes, beauty, but you know what? She's even smarter than all her good looks. Beauty and brains, she's purely lethal! RM: Why, thank you, love! Mind if I take a minute of your time here? JB: Of course, my sweet. RM: Well, I would like to start off by thanking Ted DiBiase for the wonderful offer he made me earlier, but I'm afraid that I must turn the offer down, since I will be spending my time managing Johnny here. Also, I have a word for Dan Severn. You should never make unwanted passes at a lady. That's all I have to say. Thank you, Johnny, for letting me share your time and your life. JB: To the Wolverines: I declare today the start of Wolverine season in WCWF All wrestlers come and get em. Your days of running wild are over. Stay in your holes boys safer for you like that. JB: Well now to Jason Aaron I think "stuffed bunny" for Severn after I am done with him. And Road Warriors good hunting boys Wolverine season under way I hope you bag the limit. Why don't you boys take on Demolition on Friday night? They are trying to be you or are ya scarred of them? Take em out. JB: So Clique your after the Wolverines also well so am I i let you boys have your fun I may even lend a hand. JB: Now all you paper champions still hiding under your beds scared that the beast may come callin. You should be afraid When any of you punks get in to the ring with me you will lose the fancy belt around your waist. Look i am climbing in the ratings every day boys sooner or later one of you will face me. Can't duck me forever. JB: Let's hit the showers, babe. RM: Then we can hit the sheets! to Fountain (Mr. Perfect walks in, along with the Psycotics and the Genius) Cunningham: Mr. Perfect. Congratulations on your win yesterday. Perfect: Thank you, Cunningham. (looks at the camera) How does it feel, Cawdor? How does it feel to be beaten, perfectly? Cunningham: Any comments about the 6 man tag challenge from Ryan Cawdor and Air Force? Perfect: You know, I've been thinking about that and I don't know why I should take time out of my busy schedule just to beat Ryan Cawdor again. So, we decline the challenge. Cunningham: Do you have any comments for Scott Pierce? Perfect: Pierce. You call that perfect?? My 2 year old nephew could apply the perfect plex better than you did. At Sunday Assault, you too will be perfectly beaten because I am what I say I am, and that's PERFECT. Cunnigham: Let's get a couple of comments from the Psycotics. Psycho Sid: Demolition! You know, for a brief moment when you attacked me on the outside, I had a moment of clarity. I know now what we have to do. Cause you see, what you have done is you have signed your own death certificates. You have attacked the master and the ruler of the world, and now, YOU WILL FEEL MY VENGENGE! Bob Backlund: Demolition, the only clasuable way to purate your pugnated souls is through the pain of the cross-face chicken wing! I will procure the chicken wing on you and you will scream MR BACKLUND! I GIVE UP! Genius: Oh what a terrible web we weave when we practice to deceive. Fountain: As you know, the Rockers have yet to accept your challenge. Do you have any comments for them. Psycho Sid: You see, Fountain. Fear can be a frightening thing. Fear can paralyze the strongest of men. It is obvious that the Rockers are parylized with fear. FEAR OF THE PSYCHOTICS!! ROCKERS! Why won't you answer??? Will it be yes, or no?? Please say yes, heh heh! Bob Backlund: The youth of today have the courage of an epigimized swine! It is obvious that the Rockers are amber in the mid gloutosis! FACE ME IN THE RING, ROCKERS! FACE GOD!!! Genius: Oh, what cowards the Rockers be, Courage they have none of we can clearly see. (Mr. Perfect, the Psycotics and the Genius walk out) Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: Kaged's matches are still up in the air but here is one man who has a match for sure. to Assaf Levavy Assaf: Vader and Jason Aaron. The only two guys in this league that thinks that Vader will beat me, Assaf Levavy. After all, we all know that everybody can beat me,so why not attacking Vader? Did you think of that? Nobody can defeat Vader. Nobody. Even I can't defeat Vader. Remember WWF Royal Rumble where champion Yokozuna won over the Undertaker because 12 guys came out and helped him because they didn't want the Taker as champion???? Well, Vader, be sure that nobody wants YOU as champion, so they'll be behind me, enemies or friends, no matter what. Vader, I will defeat you this Sunday. FACE THE FACTS! to IRS interviewed by Mr $Dollar (the new employee of Dibiase) Mr Dollar: Irwin are you ready for this Sunday Assault? IRS: Of course Mr Dollar you know me better than anyone. Im going to write off that Beast Butthole in mere seconds and clean the ring with his ass!!! Mr Dollar: Now the Undertaker is next, comments on him?? IRS: Ha he will stay in that casket forever after i burry him on Kaged. Ted: Listen all you nickel and dimmers my Corporation is going to expand with no limits. NWO you could make a great deal signing for my Corporation just say yes. to Paul Bearer and The Undertaker in a workshop. The Undertaker is busy building a Casket Paul Bearer: At Kaged, you IRS are doomed, your fate is sealed. No one challenges my Undertaker without feeling his wrath. You say that everyone must pay the price? Well you will pay the ulimate price! The Undertaker: IRS....you have picked the wrong member of WCWF to mess with, and at Kaged you will feel my wrath. You say I have to pay....well you will pay with your soul. This Casket right here will be your final resting place, and you wont be able to do anything about it. When your lifeless body is stuffed into this custom made Casket, you will REST IN PEACE........unnnnnnnnnn. Commercials back to the tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- |Loose Cannons #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | |Road Warriors Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | |Road Warriors | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brute Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | |Brute Force | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | |Brute Force | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | |Homeboyz | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Hardcore Homeboyz Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Flying Spaniard vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | |The Clique | | vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs The Air Force | --------------- | |The Daemons | vs. |---------------- | | | | The Daemons | | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loose Cannons | ---------------- Fountain: Of course, the big situation is the fact that Hawk is out of action. President Donald Goddard is giving Jason Aaron one of two options. Either he can attempt to get the belts now....and have just Animal fight Brute Force, or he can wait until the Friday Night Live following Kaged and attempt to get the titles then, with both men in good condition . Let's get comments from various tag teams. to Hardcore Homeboyz Dogg: DAMMIT!!! I am sick and tired of these damn referees. First they stop our match with the Daemons, and now Brute Force. Brute Force, you know we kicked your ass. Dixie was just testing to see if the ropes were secure. And Dumbass Danny Davis, you were just so damn horny by looking at Dixie that you forgot what you were doing. Gatts: But everything's aight, as now, we get to kick a little bit more ass. Clique, Hall and Nash, you picked the wrong time to win a match, because now you gotz to step in da ring wit the Hardcore Homeboyz. Some pissed off Homeboyz. So bring your ball bats, bring whatever, because we are going to go f'n crazy on yo asses. Dogg: And I promise you that, the Hardcore Homeboyz will be the new TV Champs! And we are going to do it.....HARDCORE STYLE!!!!! to Junior Mafia JR Michaels: "Who's da man!!! Who's da man!!!!!! We get closer and closer to gettin the gold and nothin is gonna stop us. Softporn Homeboyz, I guess you learned your lesson, and Air Force...you lost in the LOSER'S bracket, that just shows how much you SUCK!!!!! BRUTE FORCE CANNOT BE STOPPED!!!" Dave Gibson: "All these tag teams in the WCWF talk a lot of sh*t, but we are the only ones who can back it up. We have met every challenge, and destroyed our opponents. Homeboyz!!! We kicked your sorry a*s's!!! Let that be a lesson to every team up in here that when you fu*k with the Junior Mafia, you gonna get stomped!!!" "Almighty" Devon Storm: "I want all of you morons to listen up and pay attention, because Lord knows you don't have a brain in anyone of those heads. I am loyal to the Junior Mafia and NO ONE ELSE. If anyone else wants me to join up with them, FORGET IT. And next time anyone asks, just remember what happened to Music Man when he interfered. His a*s was KICKED!!!!! I am getting my title shot soon enough and the next time you see "Almighty" Devon Storm, the gold will blind you." Jr. Gangsta: "Yo gee, Devon says I can give my jank fo once. I aint gank no loot from no one. So dont be cuusin me of dat jank cause I B innocent. Da Mafia is da jank in da WCWF and we gonna kick some bootay all over this mug." "Almighty" Devon Storm: "Uh huh.....sure" Fountain: Well....that's all the time we have for now. Join us tommorow and see what's going on in your superstar's life. For the World Championship Wrestling Federation, I'm Matt Fountain. See you tommorow.